A Hectic Valentines Day
by MidnightRedEyes
Summary: Valentines Day is the same as usual, at Marukawa Shoten. The editors rushing about to collect the manuscripts for special editions and sending it to the printers. Onodera has forgotten about the holiday but his Saga-kun has quite a few tricks up his sleeve...


**A/N : Hello all... It's me Midnight Red and this time I decided to write a one shot of one of my favorite animes! I LOVE Sekai ichi Hatsukoi and especially the Takaritsu couple ~**

**as you can see, the italics is in Oda's POV ~ ONODERA KUUUN! 3**

**So this is my take on Valentines Day at Marukawa Shoten ^_^**

_~ A Hectic Valentines Day ~_

Onodera Ritsu trudged into the office, his eyes heavy from lack of sleep yet still the colorful emerald green that they always were. His eyes widened and he nearly dropped the papers he was editing last night... He observed the massive piles of chocolate placed in front of the currently occupied chairs plus his empty one.

_OH MY GOSH..._

"Nani?" He questioned aloud as he struggled to push the chocolates away in order to make room for him to work. They were of all kinds : Cherry, chocolate, cocoa and wine specifically.

"Ricchan! Ohaaaayoooo gosai mas~" Greeted the cheerful Kisa Shouta who stopped his typing to grin at the newbie editor teasingly. He placed his hands behind his head, "Happy Valentines Day!"

_Valentines Day? So that's what all the bustle in the morning was about?_

"..."

"Valentines Day?" Gaped the brunette, now coming to realization as to why there were so many chocolates in front of him. He was still puzzled however, as to how he had gained so many fans despite his not-so-pleasant temper when working alongside Takano...

The most significant of all his chocolates however, was the one in a crimson-red wrapping with a little note attached to it with a red ribbon...

**"Dear Oda-kun,**

_I'm going to make you love_ _me again like you used to..._

**From Saga-senpai"**

Ritsu made the biggest mistake ever, a mistake which he regretted the entire day afterwards. He blushed a light shade of crimson...

"Ne... Ne... Ricchan, that girl's quite serious!" Teased Kisa with a playful wink. He then set himself to thinking about his own lover, Yukina who he'd be spending the day with after his shift ended. "Ne, she says she's gonna make you fall in love with her again! So, what does she look like?"

Ritsu let his eyebrow twitch at the thought of describing the girl. He decided to stay as truthful as possible yet he'd forge a personality which would made Takano seem like a "female".

"Well... She has amber-like eyes and almost black yet brown hair... She's pretty egotistical and thinks that she owns the world and has been pursuing me for a long time. She's from highschool and she can be understanding too, yet lashes out at people for no absolute reason..."

_Wait... What the hell am I saying? Understanding? Him? Yeah right..._

Kisa furrowed his eyebrows, "She sounds a lot like Takano-san... Ohh, maybe she's his twin~" He mused cheerfully as he turned to Takano who simply smirked in return.

* * *

Onodera tried his best to ignore the stares, the constant scoldings and the frequent ruffling of his hair... All carried out by his chief. But despite all his attempts, he couldn't help but blush every time he met Takano's eyes.

Which was why he was extremely happy when he decided to go for his lunch break...

He deposited his coins into the vending machine and pulled out a can of mineral water, hoping that it might possibly help cool his head as well.

"What are you doing, slacking off here?" Snapped Takano as he entered the empty lunchroom. His eyes were sharp, even though they were behind the thin frame of glasses while his mouth showed traces of a slight yet barely visible smile.

"WELL EXCUSE ME IF I WANTED TO TAKE A SHORT BREAK!"

The dark-haired man slumped to his seat beside Onodera and began to sip his own beer. "You are not excused..." He smirked smugly as he paused awhile.

_What the hell is wrong with him? His damn attitude!_

"Oh and I see you got my chocolate, did you enjoy it?" He chuckled sliding his hand through the brunette's silky and soft hair.

"NO! I ABSOLUTELY HATED IT!" Grumbled Ritsu, not wanting to admit that it actually was rather tasty when compared to the selections of the other girls who had graced him with chocolates.

"Oh... And Onodera, we need to talk... Stay back at office alright?"

* * *

After work, Onodera was definitely dead tired... All he wanted to do was to retire to his bed and give into exhaustion and a beautiful thing called sleep.

"Oyasumi Ricchan~ See ya tomorrow!" Winked Kisa in a rather excited manner as he raced outside, his black hair swaying with each and every single movement he made while his chocolate eyes seemed to sparkle with anticipation.

Well, that was the last one... Hatori had left to have a "talk" to Yoshikawa Chiharu while Mino had retired early, claiming that he had to meet up with one of his mangakas. That left Takano and himself and by 10.00pm, the office was deserted.

It's not like Ritsu wanted to stay but he just wanted to finish all the difficult areas of his editing before coming tomorrow and working on another.

But... While waiting for the printouts, he asked himself a question...

_"What do I really feel for Takano-san...?"_

* * *

"So you didn't go home already?" Questioned the slightly amused voice of Takano, suddenly appearing beside the sleepy brunette.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ASKED ME TO STAY BEHIND!" He yelled out, his voice crystal clear due to the silence which had overtaken the entire building.

"AhaH, so I did... I wanted to discuss some manuscripts..." He smirked, clearly meaning something "else". Before the emerald-eyed brunette could react, he found himself pulled into a warm embrace and a pair of lips brushing his own.

"Bastard!" He muttered forcefully pulling away, meeting Takano's eyes with a glare.

"Ritsu... I just wanted to say that I love you... And one more thing..." Takano sighed as he dug into his pocket and produced a beautifully wrapped present of more assorted chocolates.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

...

Ritsu sighed, it always was Takano who managed to say the words before him and since Takano had gone so far as to even buy him presents for a day he had completely forgotten about, he felt bad that he hadn't done anything in return.

"Ano... Takano-san... It's been bothering me for a while but I'll just clear my mind by saying it right now...

_I love you..."_

The brunette stammered lightly as he said the words, in a voice which seemed silky and soft to Takano who couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise and shock.

"Ritsu... You just said it..." He mumbled, a tone of utter disbelief.

"BAKA! YOU'LL ONLY HEAR THAT ONCE ANYWAY!" He snapped back, a vivid blush creeping to his cheeks as he himself had never expected it to be so easy...

Takano let a smile tug the corner of his mouth, "Hai, Hai... I know... I know that too well..."


End file.
